


Flower Girl

by CherryBlossomLesbian



Series: Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Kid Fic, Kid Monica Rambeau, Parent Carol Danvers, Parent Maria Rambeau, Prompt Fill, Self-Doubt, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomLesbian/pseuds/CherryBlossomLesbian
Summary: She pulled into the parking lot of Monica's elementary in her black convertible, not fitting in with all the SUVs and minivans parked around her. Her black leather jacket didn't match with the other parents wearing cardigans and dress shirts as they pick their children up from school.Carol tried to look as small as possible as she entered the building, knowing she stuck out like a sore thumb in the sea of parents knowing exactly what to do.OR: Carol is tasked with picking up a seven-year-old Monica from school, and doubts if she can be a parent. When Monica gets sick right after school, Carol does her best to prove she can be not just a parent, but an excellent parent.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: Prompt Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978546
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Flower Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "between you and the thermometer, I think I believe the thermometer"
> 
> [Original prompt post](https://bump-of-whump.tumblr.com/post/163486083421/sickhurt-prompts)
> 
> Warning: Carol has a lot of self doubt related to not being a good parent or a "real" parent. In the end, she's assured she is a great parent and it's happy ending all around.

Carol was more than happy to pick Monica up from school. 

Maria had called her at noon, stating there had been a major accounting error at her work, and she'd need to be in meetings until nearly midnight. 

Her and Carol had been dating for around four years now, although it was on and off due to each of them being called in by the Air Force to serve at different times. Maria's mother had been caring for Monica during the times Maria was away, so Carol's never honestly had more than a few hours alone with Monica, despite dating Maria since her little girl was three. 

Carol thinks that Monica likes her, or at least wants to believe she does. Since last year, when both Carol and Maria were discharged from the military and tried to assimilate into society again, with Maria taking up a job at a tax firm and Carol becoming a regular employee at the Veteran's Affairs to try and find other newly discharged soldiers jobs, marriage had been a big topic in their discussions. They'd been together for so long, loved each other so much.

The only thing that was holding them back was the uncertainty of how Monica would react. 

So Carol was excited to be able to bond more with Monica. She knew a lot about the girl, watched her grow up since she was a toddler, but she was unsure of how Monica thought of her, if she just thought Carol was her mama's friend or somebody more. 

She pulled into the parking lot of Monica's elementary in her black convertible, not fitting in with all the SUVs and minivans parked around her. Her black leather jacket didn't match with the other parents wearing cardigans and dress shirts as they pick their children up from school. 

Carol tried to look as small as possible as she entered the building, knowing she stuck out like a sore thumb in the sea of parents knowing exactly what to do. 

She entered the cafeteria that was used as a parent pick-up area after school, seeing Monica sitting on one of the tables and filling out math problems. Carol smiled and approached the teacher who was in charge of watching the kids. 

"Hi, my name is Carol Danvers, I'm picking Monica Rambeau up." Carol said, and the teacher nodded. 

"Maria called and told us. Use the sign out sheet over there." He pointed to a table by the entrance of the cafeteria. 

"Great, thanks." She said as politely as she could muster, feeling a bunch of eyes on her. She wasn't sure if she was just imagining if the whole room full of parents and children were looking directly at her or if they really were all staring.

She was going to go and grab Monica so they could get out of this place, but Monica grabbed her first. 

The little girl was running across the cafe, calling out for Carol. 

Carol knelt down and held her arms open, catching Monica in a hug as they crashed into one another. 

"Hey there little one." Carol greeted as they parted from the hug. "Your mama has to stay late at work, you good hanging out with me for a bit?" 

Monica eagerly nodded her head in response, the twin braids her hair was tied into swinging in turn with the nods. 

Carol signed her name next to Monica's on the sheet by the door, and walked out of the building, holding Monica's hand tightly in her own. 

She could be a good parent. 

~~~~~~~~

Monica didn't even comment on Carol's convertible as she usually did. No comment about how cool it was, or how to put the top up and then back down, or even any questions about how to drive (Even at seven, she was very inquisitive, asking what everything meant and how everything worked). 

Monica was quiet for the drive back to the Rambeau house. Carol had carefully strapped her into the backseat using the child's booster seat she always kept in the back of her car in cases of having to pick Monica up. Monica's arms were lying on the armrests of the booster seats, her head resting on the headrest of the seat, eyes fluttering open and shut. 

When Carol pulled into the driveway of the house, she slung Monica's backpack over her shoulder, unbuckled the girl from her car seat, and gently lifted her up in her arms. Monica didn't protest, just made a little whine of distaste from being moved. 

Carol laid Monica down on the couch when they entered the house, set her backpack down by the front entryway, and wondered what to do. 

It was possible Monica was just tired from a long day at school- that theory made sense, since she seemed fine at school and only was silent and sleepily in the car. 

Or she could be sick. 

And Carol is really not sure how to care for a sick seven-year-old. 

Taking her temperature is the first step, right? That's what you should do when you think somebody's sick. Find out their temperature, if it's normal, high, or dangerous, and then proceed from there. 

Pulling open a drawer in the kitchen, Carol triumphantly pulled out the device. It looked to be a bit older, having a tinted digital screen, but it would work all the same. She washed it off in the sink a bit before moving over to the living room, seeing Monica with her eyes open and staring at the blank TV. 

"Hey sweetheart, are you feeling okay?" Carol asked, and Monica nodded slowly. 

"Feel fine." She said with a hoarse voice, and Carol winced. 

"Yeah, let's test that." Carol held the thermometer out. Monica sat up at the sight. 

Monica wasn't fussy or upset or anything through the process, just sat still and waited patiently with the thermometer under her tongue. 

When the device beeped, Carol removed it and wrapped a tissue on the end to avoid germs, and found a clean 99 degrees written on the thermometer screen. 

"I feel fine." Monica repeated when Carol's face fell upon looking at the results. 

"Between you and the thermometer, I think I believe the thermometer." Carol said with a smirk, moving to the kitchen quickly to put the thermometer in the sink for later cleaning. 

"Alright, let's have nap time." Carol declared with a clap of her hands. She knew sleep was supposed to help with illnesses. 

Monica's face lit up. 

"Can we watch Sofia the First?" She asked, eyes practically pleading. 

"As long as you lay down, we can watch whatever you want." Carol moved back to the living room as Monica laid back down on the couch. Carol tucked her in with a fuzzy blanket and grabbed the TV remote. 

~~~~~~~

At 8pm, once Carol had finally figured out the cause of the high temperature (sore throat) and the both of them eating many different flavors of popsicles on the kitchen floor, leaving behind a melted mess, Monica was all cleaned up in fresh pajamas with a multicolored toucan pattern.

She tucked Monica in yet again, covering her with two different fuzzy blankets, giving her her favorite teddy bear and plugging in her princess nightlight. 

She was about to wish Monica goodnight, tell her to call out if anything happened, and turn the lights off, when Monica asked a question that made Carol freeze up. 

"Are you gonna be my new mommy?" 

The little girl sounded so curious, so interested, so... genuine. Like she was hoping Carol would say yes. 

But first, she had to clarify a few things. 

"Well, you'll still have your mama. You'll always have your mama." She responded as Monica idly fidgeted with her stuffed teddy bear. 

"I know. But are you gonna be with her? Like that? Are you going to marry my mama?" 

Carol swallowed hard, clearing her throat before answering, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. 

"I'd love to marry your mama." She didn't say she'd been dreaming of marrying Maria, because although it was true she wasn't sure Monica would understand. "And I hope we could get married. If your mama asked me, I'd say yes in a heartbeat." She pursed her lips lightly before continuing. "And if I do marry your mama, or even if I don't, you can choose whether you want me to be one of your moms or not. It's all up to you, sweetheart." Carol reaffirmed, making sure Monica knew that it was what she wanted just as much as it was what Carol and Maria wanted. 

Monica thought for a moment, before saying, almost absentmindedly, "You're a good mommy." 

Carol's heart felt like it might burst out of pure happiness, like an entire fifty pound weight was lifted off her body.

Carol smiled, hoping Monica could see the joy written on her face. 

"Goodnight, Monica. Sleep well." Carol said as she shut the lights of the bedroom, and the nightlight by the bed lit the room up into a soft lilac purple. 

"G'nignt mommy." Monica replied as she curled into a ball on the bed, her breathing already evening out and signalling she was asleep already. 

Carol shut the door to the bedroom, Monica calling her a good mom playing over and over again in her head. 

~~~~~~~

Maria was ecstatic to hear that Monica already saw Carol as her mom. 

Two weeks later, Carol left her own apartment and moved into the Rambeau house. 

Three months later, Maria and Carol were engaged. 

Six months later, Monica walked down the aisle sprinkling petals onto the chapel carpet, fulfilling her flower girl duties as her two moms finally tied the knot.

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to submit a prompt for me to write, check out the notes of my prompt fills series this fic is in!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cartersleia)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cartersleia.tumblr.com)


End file.
